Analysis of bulk chemicals and drugs, and the pharmaceutical dosage formulations of these materials. Reports of these analyses will be used as the basis for approving these materials as acceptable for use for advanced screening, for toxicological studies, and for clinical trials, or rejecting them for such uses. Specific assignment of the materials for analysis will be made by the National Cancer Institute, and may include all types of chemicals and drugs and their formulations. Theanalyses may involve various methods of analytical and/or instrumental methods to identify and quantitate the purity of materials for investigation as well as to determine and identify any contaminating impurities present. These analyses are also to determine the chemical and physical properties of the compounds and the conditions under which they are to be stored, dispersed, and administered to assure the integrity of the compounds.